Atonement
by constelaciones
Summary: ¡Traducción! Después de la victoria de Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger es comprada por Draco Malfoy, el sirviente de más confianza del Señor Tenebroso. Mientras más tiempo pasa en la Mansión Malfoy, más aprende que, aunque Malfoy es vicioso e implacable, no todo es lo que parece.
1. Captura

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc., etc., le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. La trama, a SomethingBlue42.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora.**

Nota de la autora: escrito para el Hermione Granger Fic Exchange. Mucho amor y gratitud a mi indefectible beta Bethann. Ella fue absolutamente increíble mientras escribía esto. El _HP Lexicon_ se llena de triunfo porque en verdad no sé cómo habría llegado hasta aquí sin él. Hay algunas referencias a _Hannibal_ (principalmente diálogos) en algún lugar. ¡Si los encuentras te regalo una galleta! Y esto, por supuesto, es para Ning! De verdad disfruté escribiendo esto y espero que sea todo lo que querías y nada de lo que no.

Algunas advertencias sobre lo que encontrarán: Hermione/Draco, agresivo; romántico; angst; tal vez un poco de _fluff_; realista; un montón un montón un montón un montón un montón de tensión sexual, ¡por favor por favor por favor! Ese es mi favorito.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Captura. **

No se suponía que esto acabaría así. En los libros, los buenos siempre ganaban. Los buenos derrotaban a los malos. Habían paz y justicia para todos. No se suponía que acabaría así. Se suponía que ellos ganarían. Ella estaba segura de eso. Nunca conoció nada lejos de eso. Claro que hubo momentos duros en el pasado; situaciones imposibles donde el gran Harry Potter estaba arrodillado sobre el suelo y parecía que no había esperanza de que pudiera levantarse. Pero siempre lo hizo. Siempre luchó.

Hace tres meses fue la primera vez que Hermione Granger vio a Harry Potter no levantarse. Cuando Hagrid dejó el cuerpo sin vida del _niño que vivió_ en el suelo, frente a la gente que había luchado duro y por tanto tiempo por él, el silencio aturdido era lo demasiado alto como para romper las ventanas que quedaban del castillo. Ella recordaba haberse sostenido de Ron buscando apoyo y luego corriendo por su vida.

Habían sido más o menos diez de ellos para empezar, cazados como perros y uno a uno fueron capturados. Parvati Patil y su hermana Padma fueron capturadas por Carroñeros y nunca se supo nada de ellas de nuevo. Terry Boot fue alcanzado por la maldición asesina cuando volaron sobre Liverpool. Y Ron…

Hermione sacudió su cabeza para aclarársela y sus alrededores se volvieron vívidos. Apiñados bajo la pequeña espesura de los árboles, el grupo de siete estaba acurrucado, el silencio colgando sobre ellos como la muerte inminente. Ella miró cada rostro ensombrecido del uno al otro y sintió su estómago cerrarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron otra vez. Escuchó un pequeño crujido justo a su derecha y el movimiento de su cabeza fue imitado por otros en el círculo.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? —Ginny preguntó, su mano acariciando protectoramente sobre su vientre.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y el silenció los envolvió.

—Nada, supongo.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, el fuego se apagó y un grito, de Lavander o Luna, Hermione no sabría decir, astilló la oscuridad como el bat de un golpeador.

El pánico inundó sus extremidades y luchó para ponerse de pie, tanteando a ciegas con una mano, sacando su varita con la otra. Todos gritaban ahora, los sonidos de forcejeos llenando sus oídos. Sintió su mano chocar contra algo sólido y después unos dedos se enredaron alrededor de su mano libre mientras que la otra era golpeada fuertemente. Sintió su muñeca chasquear y su varita se deslizó de su agarre cuando un fuerte brazo la tomaba por la cintura y una mano le tapaba la boca y la nariz.

La última cosa que Hermione recuerda es la sensación de una varita presionada contra su sien y la palabra _"Desmaius"_ susurrada al oído.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! Ese ha sido el primer capítulo. Es uno de mis fics favoritos, muy cursi, esperanzador, un poquitín OC. Son quince capítulos y son cortitos cortitos, creo que acabaré de publicarla en muy poco tiempo. Creí que valí la pena traducirla para ustedes, perdonen si no lo hago tan bien. _

_Por todos los cielos, ¡qué nervios! Es lo primero que publico por aquí, espero les guste. Actualizaré pronto, porque son capítulos cortos y rápidos. ¡Hasta pronto!_


	2. Comprada y vendida

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc., etc., le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. La trama, a SomethingBlue42.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Comprada y vendida.**

Su primer pensamiento fue dolor. Del tipo punzante que es tan persistente que casi rezas para que el entumecimiento de la inconsciencia regrese. Pero ella no podía quedarse inconsciente. Tenía que luchar. Era su trabajo protegerlos. Estaban siguiéndola a ella. Había decidido que estarían a salvo en la espesura de los árboles. Les había dicho que era lo suficientemente seguro como para iniciar una fogata. Confiaron en ella.

Hermione forzó sus ojos a que se abrieran, y aunque la habitación tenía poca luz, su cráneo aún se sentía como partido en dos. Esperó a que sus ojos enfocaran, a que su estómago dejara de revolverse. Se encontró con la turbia vista de cuatro paredes de piedra suave y una pesada puerta de madera. Ninguna ventana. Se puso tentativamente de pie, estirando sus extremidades, girando su muñeca, sintiendo los restos de algún hechizo curativo. Caminó por ahí, recorriendo con sus manos las paredes, esperando algo, lo que fuera. Las preguntas zumbaban por su mente como mosquitos en un día de verano. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¿Estaba sola? ¿Dónde estaban los otros?

Pensó en Luna y su silenciosa fuerza e inteligente mente, pensó en Neville y su coraje abrasador y su lealtad ciega, en Ginny y su valentía feroz y su vientre hinchado cargando con el hijo de Harry. Hermione no puedo evitar sentir, mientras se giraba y regresaba al lugar por donde había comenzado su ruta por la habitación, que les había fallado a todos.

Sus rodillas flaquearon y se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo cubierto de paja, reteniendo las lágrimas, luchando contra el pánico. Se sentó ahí por lo que pudieron ser días, aunque seguramente fueron horas. Podía sentirse cabeceando, su cabeza inclinándose a un lado.

Fue entonces cuando la pesada puerta de madera se abrió, la luz entrando a la habitación y cegándola. Unas botas pesadas se acercaban hacia ella pisando fuerte, y una gran mano se enredó en su cabello, arrastrándola por el suelo.

Hermione luchó por poner sus pies debajo de ella, por soltar el agarre de su cuero cabelludo, pero no sirvió de nada. Su captor se movía muy rápido. Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocarse y las mismas paredes de piedra y sin ventanas pasaban al lado de ella, antorchas pegadas a las paredes cada pocos metros. La humedad del aire parecía indicarle que estaban bajo tierra.

Se detuvieron brevemente, ella chocando contra las piernas de su captor cuando abrió otra puerta. Fue lanzada cruelmente dentro de la habitación, su cuerpo girando por la fuerza, rodillas y codos raspando contra el suelo hasta que su hombro golpeó alguna plataforma de algún tipo. Mareada y magullada, Hermione se recostó ahí, con el cuerpo recargado contra la plataforma de madera.

—Una perra sangre sucia, —gruñó una voz grave detrás de ella, —sin tocar, como tú lo pediste.

Hermione se levantó con brazos temblorosos, girándose para ver al enorme hombre que tenía el rostro oscurecido por las sombras. Sus ojos se enfocaron lo mejor que pudieron con su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Estaba en una gran habitación con un techo alto, bien iluminada, pero no lo suficiente como para ver las esquinas del cuarto. La barra de madera con la que había chocado parecía ser algún tipo de escenario. Agarrándose de la plataforma, se impulsó hacia arriba.

Rápidos pasos acercándosele por detrás y una mano estaba sobre ella de nuevo, su cuerpo siendo arrastrada hacia la plataforma. Fue lanzada violentamente de nuevo, su barbilla chocando contra el piso. Saboreó sangre; sabía a desesperanza, desesperación y fracaso.

—Ahora, ahora, McNair —cantó una cansina voz desde las sombras, —Eso hará.

Aunque dolía como el mismo infierno, Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio a Draco Malfoy emerger desde las sombras. Estaba más alto de lo que recordaba, su cabello más largo, aún echado para atrás pero ahora casi rozando el cuello de sus ropas. Sus ojos de plata brillaban desde la oscuridad y bilis rosa comenzó a subir por su garganta cuando caminó hacia ella. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, midiéndola curiosamente. McNair pasó por encima de ella y se paró a un lado de él, moviendo los pies impacientemente.

Malfoy quitó los ojos de encima de ella y miró exasperado a McNair. Buscando entre su ropa, sacó un saco de monedas y la soltó en la mano de McNair, quien se hundió bajo el peso.

—Demasiado por una sangre sucia —McNair murmuró, sacando un galeón de oro de la bolsa y viéndolo a la luz.

—Ven acá, McNair —reprendió Malfoy, inclinándose para tomar la barbilla de Hermione. —Es Hermione Granger. El cerebro detrás del infame trío dorado.

Hermione alejó su mano y luchó para ponerse de pie, arañándolo ciegamente. Él dio un paso atrás y de repente ella estaba inmóvil, cayendo contra la orilla de la plataforma, su rostro chocando contra el suelo de piedra, sintiendo su nariz romperse.

—Y aún con alguna lucha en ella —observó McNair, regresando su varita a su bolsillo cuando Malfoy se inclinó para retirarle el cabello del rostro a Hermione con una mano enguantada. —Conozco una buena manera de romperla —dijo McNair, con su cara torciéndose en una sonrisa asquerosa.

—Y yo también —soltó Malfoy fríamente. —Y ciertamente no necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo.

Malfoy se envaró en todo lo alto que era y aplaudió dos veces. Dos pequeños elfos domésticos se aparecieron de la nada.

—Sawney, Zilla, lleven a la señorita Granger a casa.

* * *

_¡Hola! He vuelto. Gracias por su apoyo con esta nueva historia. :'D Les dije que iba a estar actualizando pronto, y espero poder hacerlo al menos cada semana. Este capítulo es un poquitín más largo, pero con menos acción. Como sea, ¿les gustó? Espero que sí. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	3. La Mansión Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc., etc., le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. La trama, a SomethingBlue42.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: la Mansión Malfoy.**

Aparecerse con un elfo doméstico es muy diferente a aparecerte con un mago. No hay ningún apretón, o una desagradable falta de respiración. Un minuto estás en un lugar, y en el siguiente estás en otro. El lugar en el que Hermione Granger acabó fue el espléndido salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy. No había estado ahí desde la noche en la que habían sido capturados y ella torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange. La vista del salón de dibujo era suficiente para que su estómago se revolviera y los recuerdos se deslizaran por su corazón como cuchillos.

Unos momentos después, la alta y majestuosa figura de Draco Malfoy entró por la puerta principal. Hermione, todavía inmóvil, fue forzada a levantarse mientras él caminaba hasta llegar apenas a un respiro de distancia. Él caminó a su alrededor, midiéndola, como si estuviera evaluando una pieza de su propiedad.

—¿El amo Malfoy desea darle a Gadsby su capa?

Por la esquina del ojo, Hermione podía ver un pequeño y arrugado elfo doméstico vistiendo un mantel de mesa como una toga. Draco desató el cordón de su capa, dejando que cayera en los brazos del viejo elfo, quien se alejó con él.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto esperé por esto? —Draco susurró, continuando sus vueltas alrededor de Hermione.

Hermione sintió la bilis subir por su garganta cuando se acercó a ella, su nariz presionada contra su cabello, su pecho contra su espalda cuando inhaló. Cuando se puso frente a frente de nuevo, él estaba sonriendo. Un movimiento de su mano, y el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione colapsó en el suelo, los dos pequeños elfos escurriéndose de debajo de ella.

—Eres mía ahora —dijo la voz de Draco, altiva y segura, mientras caminaba alrededor de su cuerpo, que no era nada mas que un revoltijo de extremidades en el suelo. —Estás confinada en la mansión, y si hay visitas estás confinada a tu habitación a menos que seas convocada. Y si eres convocada, sólo hablas cuando se te diga. Si fallas cumpliendo cualquiera de estas normas, el castigo acabará en… —pausó, tomando su barbilla, moviendo su rostro para que lo mirara —…terribles consecuencias.

Fue ahí cuando lo pasado en los días anteriores golpeó a Hermione con toda la fuerza. Los ojos de Hermione ardían, ella alzándose para aporrearlo lo mejor que podía. Los dedos de Draco se clavaron en el abdomen de Hermione, manteniéndola de pie, riendo cuando ella luchó contra su fuerza. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando la tiró al piso de nuevo.

—Sawney, Zilla, lleven a la señorita Granger a su habitación —dijo Draco fríamente, sacándose los guantes de las manos.

—Si la ama Cissy viera lo que estoy haciendo… —escuchó Hermione murmurar a uno de los pequeños elfos, —sirviendo para asquerosas sangre sucias.

El movimiento de Draco fue tan rápido que casi fue imperceptible. Una floritura de su varita y el elfo estaba en el piso, retorciéndose, gritando de dolor. Draco la levantó por su vestimenta y la aventó hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡ESA PALABRA NO SE USA EN MI CASA! —su voz reverberó en las paredes. Aplaudió sonoramente y miles de ojos aparecieron en las sombras. —A cualquier elfo que use esa palabra se le dará la prenda, ¿¡queda eso claro!?

Los murmuros de cientos de elfos asustados retumbaon en la habitación. La fría y gris mirada de Draco cayó en Sawney, que estaba agazapada contra Hermione.

—Ahora, como dije —dijo Draco, encuadrando los hombros, recuperando la compostura, —lleven a la señorita Granger a su habitación.

* * *

_Perdón por no haber actualizado el viernes. Sé que dije que actualizaría cada semana, pero no me sentía como para traducir... lo siento. En compensación por el capítulo tan corto y el tiempo que tardé, postearé el siguiente capítulo el miércoles o jueves. :) El próximo se pone interesante... _

_Nos vemos pronto. ;) _


	4. Cena con el diablo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc., etc., le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. La trama, a SomethingBlue42.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: cena con el diablo.**

La Mansión Malfoy era un lugar interesante para vivir. Jardines extendiéndose, animales exóticos, y la mayor comodidad con la que una bruja podría soñar. Si no fuera por todo el rollo de estar captiva por su peor enemigo, Hermione Granger podría haber encontrado algo parecido a la felicidad ahí. Pero, su lujoso acomodamiento no hacía nada mas que enojarla. Era la peor tortura, esta falta de ella.

Había pasado una semana desde que había llegado y se había enterado de que Draco Malfoy cumplía su palabra. Tenía acceso a cada parte de la mansión y a sus jardines. Los elfos domésticos le servían las comidas, preparaban sus baños. Para cualquier observador externo parecería que era la invitada de honor y no su rehén. Era suficiente para ponerla furiosa.

Por despecho puro se había quedado en su habitación, lo cual había resultado satisfacorio en el sentido en el que nunca había tenido que mirar a su captor, aunque la habitación en sí era un testamento del enfermo juego mental que Malfoy sin ninguna duda intentaba jugar con ella.

Su habitación era espaciosa y exquisitamente femenina, sábanas de suave seda, visillos de gasa cubriendo la repisa de la chimenea. La fastuosidad del espacio estaba contrarrestado con pequeños toques personales; reliquias de familia y baratijas en repisas y vestidores, perfumes y pociones de belleza en el tocador. Éstas cosas no las tocó por saber a quién habían pertenecido, y ya que Narcissa Malfoy llevaba mucho tiempo muerta, pareciera que hubiere vivido ahí. Lo habían mantenido exactamente igual, como un santuario. Hasta que Hermione había llegado.

Sus pensamientos y sueños estaban plagados de sus amigos, muertos y vivos. Bueno, vivos hasta donde ella sabía. Extrañaba las excéntricas reflexiones de Luna, la torpeza de Neville en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con coordinación, la esperanza ciega de Ginny, la valentía feroz de Harry, los besos gentiles de Ron…

Todos estos pensamientos formaban un gran y revuelto desastre en su cabeza cuando miraba el atardecer sobre el extenso césped. Sonó un suave toque en su puerta y giró la cabeza para ver la pequeña figura de Gadsby, haciendo una reverencia cuando entró a la habitación.

Hermione suspiró. Cada noche era lo mismo. El pequeño elfo, que tenía como único trabajo cumplir las órdenes de Draco Malfoy, entraría y le diría que el amo había solicitado su presencia en la cena. Y cada vez ella respondería mordazmente, usando un vocabulario que el elfo nunca repetiría a menos que quisiera que le dieran la prenda.

—Señorita Hermione, el amo Draco solicita su presencia en la cena —las largas orejas de Gadsby crisparon mientras le hacía una reverencia tan abajo como podía.

—Dile que se haga un _crucio_ él solito —Hermione murmuró, volteándose completamente hacia la ventana.

—El amo Draco dice que vendrá por su propia cuenta o que él usará el imperius… —la cabeza de Hermione se volteó hacia el elfo, que se estaba retorciendo las orejas, —…y que usted tendrá el más absoluto deseo de quitarse su ropa antes de bajar.

La boca de Hermione se abrió mientras Gadsby movía sus pies incómodo. Apretó sus dientes antes de levantarse y observó al pequeño elfo suspirar con alivio. Caminó antes que ella, guiándola al final del pasillo, pasando las paredes vacías donde cuadrados de papel tapiz descolorido sugerían que antes habían estado retratos ahí.

Al final de la gran escalera y pasando la sala de dibujo, siguió al elfo hasta que se detuvo y jaló la gran puerta, mostrando el comedor.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y se paró cuando ella entró a la habitación. Hizo un gesto hacia la silla al lado de él y ella se cruzó de brazos, viendo la mesa de estilo banquete. Caminó hasta la silla de la otra punta de la mesa, y justo cuando estaba por tomar la silla y jalarla, Malfoy chasqueó los dedos y todas las sillas desparecieron, exceptuando dos: la suya, y la siguiente.

Una pequeña sonrisa estaba jugueteando en sus labios cuando ella dio un pisotón y jaló la parte trasera de la silla, teniendo el infantil impulso de arrastrarla por la habitación lejos de él. Casi se desgarró el hombró cuando la jaló y la silla no se movió de donde estaba.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se había desvanecido y se miraron fríamente hasta que se desplomó en la silla, tragándose su orgullo por la que parecía ser la millonésima vez en esa semana. Malfoy se sentó después de ella, caballero hasta el final.

—Muy amable de su parte unírseme, señorita Granger —dijo, sirviéndole vino a ella y después a él. —¿Confío en que se está adaptando bien?

Ella resopló, con la vista fija en su plato vacío.

—¿Hay algo que necesites?

Sólo obtuvo su silencio, mientras los platos se llenaban solos con chuletas de cordero y papas. Un veloz recuerdo de Hogwarts trepó por su mente, pero se deshizo de él. Tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor y empezó con su comida, pensando en que mientras menos tiempo tardara, menos tiempo tendría que soportar su presencia.

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría?

Hermione soltó los cubiertos de plata con estrépito, y alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos. Su rostro estaba en blanco, dejando aparte el cuestionamiento de su ceja.

—Mi libertad —soltó, y él sonrió fácil, comenzando con su comida.

—Me temo que eso es imposible —suspiró, masticando lánguidamente, observándola, y ella frunció el ceño.

—¡No me puedes mantener aquí para siempre! —Hermione exclamó, y él rió, tomando un trago de vino.

—Y es ahí donde te equivocas —dejó el vaso en la mesa, sus ojos encontrándose con los de ella. —Verás, soy tu dueño. Eres mía —pausó viendo cómo su mandíbula se desencajaba, dejando que las palabras penetraran —para hacer lo que yo digo —añadió, tomando otro traguito de vino.

—Ellos vendrán —se encontró Hermione diciendo, un tono histérico en su voz. —Ellos vendrán-

—¿Y quiénes son _"ellos"_? —Malfoy frunció el ceño, y Hermione se calló, apretando los dientes, luchando contra las lágrimas.

—Seguramente… —pausó, tratando de recuperar su compostura. Seguro algunos de ellos están aún…

—¿Vivos? —Malfoy terminó por ella, riéndose. —No puedes realmente creer eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó de repente y él paró, su vaso a medio camino a sus labios. —¿Por qué no alguno de los otros? Ginny… ella está cargando con el hijo de Harry. Neville… él mató a Nagini. Luna-

—¡Para! —dijo Malfoy fuertemente, poniendo el vaso en la mesa con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Suspiró. —Pensaría que es obvio. Nosotros fuimos… —se humedeció el labio inferior, —íntimos alguna vez.

—Sí —Hermione dejó salir, conteniendo la bilis en su garganta, —antes de que te volvieras un traidor y nos mandaras directo al matadero.

Fue ahí cuando Malfoy pareció tambalearse, cayendo contra el respaldo de su silla, inmutándose como si sus palabras lo lastimaran físicamente. La semblanza de algo parpadeó en sus ojos plateados, pero se había ido antes de que Hermione pudiera analizarlo.

—Todos tomamos nuestras decisiones, Granger —fue su respuesta, tomando el resto de su vino y sirviéndose otro vaso.

Le sonrió con la boca sobre su vaso de vino, viendo su boca abrirse y una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. El cerebro de Hermione parecía haberse quedado estancado, todo su cuerpo temblando, un recuerdo de ella corriendo a su lado, nada más que un destello de cabello rojo en la esquina del ojo – un minuto ahí, y al siguiente se había ido.

—Tú…

—¿Cuándo lo comprenderá ese cerebro que tienes, Granger? —preguntó, sus ojos plateados brillando con la luz de las velas. —No me podrías lastimar ni siquiera cerca de la misma intensidad con la que yo podría.

—Oh, claro que puedo lastimarte —Hermione gruñó, sus ojos almendrados destellado, su puño contra la mesa.

—No, sin tu varita no puedes.

—¿Es por eso que me querías aquí? —preguntó, su voz temblando de enojo y lágrimas. —¿Para jugar más de tus retorcidos juegos mentales?

—En realidad no, pero ya he probado que es entretenido —sonrió. —Solicité tu presencia esta noche para informarte que tendré a unos amigos para unos tragos mañana.

—¿Amigos? —cuestionó Hermione con una risa. —Te refieres a aliados. ¿Mortífagos?

—Pelean por nuestra causa, sí.

—No _mi_ causa —Hermione soltó, y Draco le dio una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Te quedarás en el segundo piso, alejada del rellano y la escalera —dijo, y luego la miró. —Fuera de vista.

—¿Y si no? —le preguntó con ojos fríos, retándolo.

—Oh, _amor_, no querrás saber lo que te podría pasar si te vieran.

* * *

_¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Sé que prometí subir otro capítulo ayer compensando lo corto del capítulo anterior, y lo siento. _

_Dejando de lado eso, ¿qué tal el capítulo? Esto se empieza a poner intenso, omg. Ya empezamos a saber sobre su pasado, y eso me emociona terriblemente. Y hay mucho diálogo, una pelea... ¡y ahora ya sabemos que fueron algo en el pasado! Un capítulo mucho más largo, también - 1,553 palabras de contenido puro. Una aclaración: un visillo, según la RAE, es una cortina pequeña que se coloca en la parte interior de los cristales para resguardarse del sol o impedir la vista desde fuera. Lo digo porque yo no sabía lo que era. Oh, y otra cosa, el lunes comienzo el colegio de nuevo, y mi promedio está realmente bajo - estoy a punto de reprobar matemáticas - pero trataré de postear capítulos cada pronto tiempo. Eso es todo, ¡nos vemos luego!_


	5. Mortífagos en el piso de abajo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc., le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. La trama, a SomethingBlue42.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Mortífagos en el piso de abajo.**

Hermione se sentó en la gran librería de la Mansión Malfoy, con un libro abierto en su regazo y a su lado una taza de té. No había leído una palabra en la última hora, y su té hacía tiempo se había enfriado. Había estado de pie junto a la ventana cuando los carruajes comenzaron a llegar hacía varias horas, viendo a conocidos asesinos, violadores y ladrones entrar al vestíbulo. Viéndolos a todos ellos – algunos que conocía de Hogwarts, la mayoría por las cosas que les habían hecho a ella y a sus amigos – se recordó una vez más dónde estaba y con quién estaba. Parecía que algunos días podía sumirse en un sueño de olvido, pensando que estaba en cualquier otro lugar, y no en la casa de su enemigo más odiado.

La rabia, que había estado demasiado cerca en esos días, brotó en ella como un olaje gigantesco, aunque una sana cantidad de miedo la mantuvieron en el piso de arriba, el recuerdo de los ojos de Malfoy cuando había dicho _"no querrás saber lo que te podría pasar si te vieran"_ aún acechándola.

Podía escucharlos en el piso de abajo, pasando de la definición de simple embriaguez hacía horas. El progreso de la tarde se encontró con su miedo pasando, a tal punto que sus anteriores cavilaciones le parecieron absurdas. Malfoy sólo estaba tratando de mantenerla bajo control; otro movimiento en su enfermo juego mental.

Cerrando su libro de golpe, Hermione se despegó del enorme sillón y caminó sobre el parquet, sus pies descalzos azotando contra las baldosas ruidosamente. Se dirigió con confianza a través del vestíbulo, las sombras de los robles creando largas sombras en las paredes vacías. Bajó la velocidad mientras se acercaba al rellano con vistas al oscuro salón.

Los podía escuchar merodeando en el salón de dibujo, ver sus sombras bailar en la luz que salía de la habitación. Dio un paso cauteloso hacia la barandilla, posando sus manos en el barandal e inclinándose hacia adelante, tratando de ver la habitación tanto como podía.

—¿¡Qué es lo que está haciendo, señorita!?

El angustioso chillido de Sawney estuvo cerca de mandar a Hermione volando bajo escaleras. Las risas en la otra habitación se suavizaron y Hermione dio un paso atrás cuando Adrian Pucey y Christian Warrington salieron al pasillo que conducía al salón de dibujo.

—¡No debería estar aquí! ¡Eso es lo que el amo Draco dijo! —Sawney continuó, sacudiendo su pequeña mano frente a Hermione, quien ahora estaba pegada a la pared, manteniendo la respiración.

—¿De qué está hablando ese elfo? —hizo eco la lenta y explosiva voz de Warrington.

El pequeño elfo soltó un "eep" y se desvaneció con un chasquido de dedos. Hermione podía escuchar a los dos hombres caminar por el pasillo, encaminándose a la escalera. Tragó fuerte y dio un paso hacia la luz, la barbilla arriba, los hombros atrás. Se negaba a estar asustada.

—¡Bueno, pero mira esto! —Pucey exclamó, su expresión tornándose en una horrible sonrisa. —¡Es la sangre sucia de Potter!

El sonido de pies arrastrándose vino del salón de dibujo y de repente había otros tres hombres en la entrada del vestíbulo. Los reconoció a todos de Hogwarts; Vincent Crabb y Gregory Goyle de pie torpemente a cada lado, como siempre, y a Blaise Zabini, recargado indiferente en la puerta. Se le quedaron viendo por un momento antes de romper a reír.

—Había oído rumores —se oyó la voz de Warrington de muy cerca, y fue ahí cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban casi junto a ella —que Draco la había adquirido, ¡pero ese idiota lo ha estado negando todo este tiempo!

—Ustedes… aléjense de mí —Hermione advirtió, estirando un brazo, como deteniéndolos.

—¿Y si no qué? —Pucey cuestionó, los dos hombres avanzando hacia ella lentamente.

—Malfoy…

—…fue por más whisky de fuego —se oyó el perezoso arrastre de palabras de Zabini terminando por ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pánico. Pucey y Warrington estaban acercándose más, acortando la distancia entre ellos, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de girarse y correr, la habían tomado de los brazos, arrastrándola bajo escaleras, haciendo sus tobillos chocar en cada escalón. Luchó por liberarse, gruñendo en su esfuerzo de alejarse de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa, sangre sucia, acaso no quieres jugar?

—Veamos si trae bragas —Goyle soltó y Hermione pateó tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo contacto con la rótula de Warrington, lanzándolo al suelo.

Fue suficiente esa distracción para que la soltarán y ella corriera hacia las escaleras. Una mano se cerró alrededor de su tobillo y tropezó, su barbilla chocando en el último escalón, el sabor metálico en su boca mientras estrellas explotaban detrás de sus ojos. Gritó en un débil intento de conseguir ayuda, la risa de los hombres haciendo más eco que nunca antes.

Podía sentir su cuerpo ser arrastrado por el piso de mármol, el rastro de sangre cuando fue jalada hacia atrás sobre sus tobillos. La giraron fuertemente y arañó la cara de Warrington de lado a lado, piel desgarrándose debajo de sus uñas. La golpeó duro en la cara, abriendo sus labios, aplausos haciendo eco en las altas paredes cuando agarró sus dos muñecas con una de sus grandes manos, la otra intentando forzarla a abrir las piernas. Se resistió violentamente, intentando patearlos, a cualquiera de ellos.

—Y ahora, sobre esas bragas… —Warrington soltó, tirando del material de los pantalones de su pijama, sus dedos recorriendo la piel de sus muslos cuando estuvieron expuestos.

Justo cuando su pulgar se enganchó en el borde de su ropa interior, fue arrancado de repente de ahí. Hermione abrió los ojos sólo para encontrar a Draco Malfoy golpeando en la cara a Warrington con una botella de whisky de fuego. El hombre aulló de dolor, apretando su mejilla sangrante y los otros retrocedieron cuando Malfoy blandió el cuello roto de la botella.

—¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo, Christian? —dijo la voz de Malfoy, suave, enviando escalofríos a la espalda de Hermione.

—¡Diablos, Draco, sólo estaba jugando! —soltó Warrington, sangre demarrándose de las magulladuras en su rostro.

—Les brindo el favor del Señor Tenebroso. Les doy la bienvenida en mi casa, ¿y _así_ es como me pagan?

La voz de Malfoy aún era baja e imposiblemente fría, de pie, alto y delgado, su cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos. A Hermione le recordó inmediatamente a Lucius, pero ni siquiera el viejo Malfoy había sonado tan amenazador jamás. Warrington comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mal que habían estado sus acciones, olvidándose de su cara rota, y mirando aprehensivamente a Malfoy.

—Escupen en mi generosidad buscando hacerle daño… —Malfoy pausó, mirando hacia la figura sangrante y hecha jirones de Hermione. Apretó los labios. —… a mi propiedad.

—Draco, no se le hizo ningún daño —Blaise suspiró, y luego mirando a Hermione agregó: —Bueno, no daño real. Nada que unos cuantos hechizos de curación no puedan curar.

—Además, ¿por qué no nos contaste, Draco? —preguntó Crabbe. —Lo has estado negando por años.

—¡No les tengo que contar todo, gorilas! —Malfoy soltó insolente, y en ese instante, Hermione podía ver al muchacho que solía ser, a la defensiva y petulante. —Largo de mi casa.

Crabbe y Goyle se tamablearon reluctantes hacia la chimenea en el salón de dibujo, años de estar siguiendo las órdenes de Draco les habían mostrado que no tenían que ser repetidas. Warrington, sobreponiéndose de alguna forma, caminó enojado hacia el alto, rubio hombre. Malfoy inclinó los ojos hacia él, sus ojos como hielo.

—Tal vez la quieres para ti solo —provocó Warrington. —El gran Draco Malfoy, el sirviente de más confianza de Voldemort, esclavizado por la sangre sucia.

El movimiento de Malfoy fue tan rápido que en la oscuridad casi parecía que Warrington se había aparecido de directamente en frente de Malfoy, a estar hecho un ovillo arrugado en la entrada del salón de dibujo. Zabini había saltado, fuera del camino, y si no lo hubiera hecho, habría sido golpeado por la lerda figura de Warrington.

Malfoy estaba avanzando hacia él, sacando la varita de su bolsillo, sus ojos destellando.

—¡Crucio! —gritó Malfoy y Warrington comenzó a sacudirse en el piso, chillando.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Pucey, avanzando para agarrar el brazo de Malfoy, pero se lo quitó de encima. —¡Pero qué haces!

Con un movimiento de varita, el encantamiento fue interrumpido, y un sangriento y lloriqueante bulto estaba sobre la alfombra del salón de dibujo. Malfoy echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sacudiéndose el cabello de los ojos, respirando fuerte, y alzó su varita de nuevo.

—¡No! ¡Por favor no! —lloró Warrington, estirando el brazo como una débil defensa. —Lo siento. ¡Por favor, no más!

Malfoy seguía de pie, estoico, posicionado para atacar por algunos momentos antesde bajar la varita.

—Te largarás de mi casa ahora o haré que maldigas el día en el que tu madre te trajo a este mundo —dijo Malfoy, tan lento que apenas fue dicho. —Todos ustedes. Ahora.

Warrington se tambaleó hacia la chimenea, Pucey ayudándolo a ponerse de pie cuando los mandaron al Callejón Knockturn. Blaise se contoneó lánguidamente hacia la chimenea, dándole a Malfoy un pequeño asentimiento antes de entrar a ella y girarse, enviándose a su casa.

Hermione observó a Malfoy mientras dejaba que el silencio descendiera a la habitación. Observó sus hombros levantarse y su cabeza inclinarse, al parecer recuperando compostura. Levantando la cabeza de nuevo blandió la varita, cerrando la chimenea y girándose para verla de frente.

Su corazón latía a toda prisa cuando se acercó a ella, mirándola, su pálido cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos. Su rostro era una máscara, sin ninguna expresión cuando se posicionó sobre ella. Rompió a llorar en dolorosos sollozos, su cuerpo entero agitándose con la fuerza de ellos.

Sollozó de miedo, de dolor, de la total desesperanza que la envolvía, mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas, apretándolas contra su pecho, al parecer tratando de contenerse. Unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron por debajo de sus rodillas y atrapándola por la cintura, el olor a whisky de fuego y tomillo invadió todos sus sentidos cuando la levantaron cuidadosamente. Sus brazos se envolvieron instintivamente alrededor de su cuello, su rostro ocultándose en el hueco de su hombro mientras la llevaba al piso de arriba.

Cuando iban caminando por el hall, su histeria alcanzó la punta. Su alivio la enfermaba. Pero no podía negar que estaba agradecida por la protección y el completo dominio de su atacante. La vergüenza de sentir esa gratitud la inundó, causando que llorara más fuerte. ¿Cómo podía estarle agradecida al hombre que era responsable de la victoria de Voldemort? ¿Cómo podía tenerle gratitud, después de todo lo que le había hecho a ella, a sus amigos, y a su causa?

Su mente enfocó vívidamente cuando la dejo sobre sus sábanas. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que no eran las suyas. Miró alrededor en la oscura y elegante habitación, aunque masculina, oscura caoba contrastando con el blanco de los sillones y la ropa de cama. La cama era enorme, envolviéndola en una masa de blanca seda, haciéndola sentir como en una nube. Los hombros de Draco la dejaron y por mucho que le pesara, ella suspiró ligeramente, abrazándose a sus rodillas, ocultando el rostro.

Sintió la cama hundirse un poquito y cerró los ojos fuertemente, pidiendo que todo simplemente se alejara. Deseó estar en la casa de su abuela en el campo de Inglaterra, dejando a la vieja mujer trenzarle el cabello en el porche como cuando era niña. Deseó estar en Hogwarts, en la sala común con Ron y Harry, estudiando y escuchándolos hablar sobre quidditch. Diablos, incluso podría desear estar en aquella estúpida tienda de campaña en medio de la nada, hambrienta e irritada. Habría dado lo que fuera por estar con ellos en ese mismo instante.

—¿Estás lastimada?

Las palabras de Malfoy la sacaron de sus pensamientos pero no alzó la cabeza. Sus sollozos habían cesado, pero las lágrimas aún se escurrían por sus mejillas, su respiración fuerte.

—Hermione —dijo él, su nombre atrapado por un momento en sus labios, su voz baja y suave. —¿Estás lastimada?

Sintió su mano deslizarse bajo su cabello para quitárselo de la cara y colocarlo detrás de su nuca. Sus dedos deteniéndose en el cabello al comienzo de su nuca, atrapándolo y jalándolo suavemente, alzando su cabeza un poco. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que sus uñas se enterraron gentilmente en su cuero cabelludo. Tomando una fuerte respiración, abrió los ojos y lo encontró estudiando su rostro implorante,_ implorándole_, sus ojos plateados brillando en la oscuridad. Dio una pequeña sacudida con su cabeza y lo vio soltar una respiración que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

Usando su mano libre sacó la varita de sus ropas e inclinando suavemente la cabeza de Hermione hacia atrás, murmuró "_resarcio_". Sintió el desgarre de su labio uniéndose de nuevo, vibrando de magia. Guardando su varita de nuevo, acarició con los dedos el moratón que florecía en su mejilla. Sus manos estaban frías, pero su tacto era cálido y se aclaró la garganta arrastrando su mano hacia su rostro, presionando la piel y sin sentir ningún dolor.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste-?

Sacudió la cabeza, interrumpiéndola. Nunca había visto a nadie curar sin una varita antes de eso, y su delirante estado permitió que su curiosidad pudiera. Lo había visto tener episodios notables sin varita desde que había llegado a la mansión, pero la amargura le había impedido impresionarse, pero ahí mismo, sentada en su cama, todas las defensas bajas, se maravilló ante su habilidad.

Estiró su mano para hundir su mejilla en su mano de nuevo, y Hermione sintió una influencia calmante. Por un momento pensó que era algún tipo de hechizo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había sido magia lo que había causado esa lluvia dentro de ella, sino que había sido la ternura de Draco. Sus ojos se desplazaban por todo su rostro, concentración uniendo sus cejas, sus ojos plateados mostrando una suavidad que nunca había mostrado desde que los había traicionado.

Después, como intentando contenerse, se alejó de repente como si lo hubieran quemado. Transformó su expresión en una de desprecio, la máscara en su lugar de nuevo. Se paró de la cama, irguiéndose, mirándola hacia abajo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Te dije específicamente que te ocultaras —gruñó fríamente, toda la ternura ida.

La ira la golpeó. —¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—Nunca habrían sabido que estabas aquí. Te dije que era peligroso-

—¡Y entonces me dejaste sola con ellos! ¿Por qué estaban aquí, de todas formas? Si estabas tan desesperado por mantenerme como un gran secreto, ¿para qué tenerlos aquí?

Su rostro se endureció. —Eso a ti no te importa, Granger. No le cuenta nada a nadie, y estoy seguro como el infierno que no empezaré a contártelo a ti.

* * *

_No me maten por favor. Okay, tengo varias excusas para justificar el tiempo que tardé en subir: 1) Estuve ocupada con el colegio. (No es verdad). 2) Estuve triste y no tenía ánimos para traducir. Esa es cierta. 3) Me costó mucho traducir la parte de casi-violación. Es un tema que me pone mal, enferma, asqueada. Es horrible. Abría el archivo de Word y me daban náuseas al ver lo que tenía que traducir, aunque es algo que no toma mucho del capítulo. Pero, sí. Fue por eso, más que nada. _

_Bueno, ahora hay que fangirlear por el capítuloOoOoOoOoOoO, sjkaf. A Hermione casi la violan, Draco llega y actúa en plan de héroe, y la carga hasta su habitación. Y hasta hay episodio de ternura Malfoy. ¡Me derrito! ¡Me derrito! Y bueno, luego oculta esa parte de él. Como siempre. Pero creo que es merecedor de verlo actuar así los primeros capítulos, ¿verdad? Ah, y otra cosa, el hechizo que usa Draco, aunque no recuerdo que se haya usado algo así en los libros de Harry Potter, podría ser el origen latín de "resarcir": resarcio. Lo cual haría mucho, mucho sentido. Espero no volver a hacerlas esperar un mes por un capítulo, y les agradezco todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia. :') _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	6. En la Guarida del Dragón

**Disclaimer:** sigue sin pertenecerme nada. Ni la trama, ni los hechizos, ni los personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 6: en la guarida del dragón.

La biblioteca estaba tranquila, calientita pero no bochornosa; el lugar perfecto para pasar una relajada tarde de lectura. Pero Hermione Granger se encontraba incapaz de concentrarse. Tal vez era por el hecho de que había leído ese libro en particular antes. De hecho, había leído la mayoría de los libros en la Gran Biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy en los tres meses que llevaba ahí. No le había tomado mucho tiempo realmente, muchos estantes con solo unos pocos libros y una línea de polvo indicando que otros alguna vez estuvieron ahí.

Eso era algo que había notado sobre la mansión en su interna miento ahí; que aunque el lugar era grande y lujoso, estaba también extrañamente vacío en algunos lugares, retratos perdidos, libros fuera de los estantes, armarios vacíos. Incluso había habitaciones que no tenían nada, excepto descoloridas líneas de papel tapiz. Hermione guardó esta información en su cerebro, acumulándola junto a otra que había recolectado en los últimos meses. Era un método de supervivencia que había desarrollado. Al estar despojada de todo lo que era y siendo forzada a vivir en un lugar donde todo lo que ella alguna vez creyó, o le importó, era anulado, o incluso burlado, regresó a los básicos de su personalidad.

Amaba el conocimiento, amaba la búsqueda de él. Los datos la confortaban y muy en el fondo de ella, una pequeña parte creía que podía aprender algo de su situación actual. Aunque si era completamente honesta consigo misma, no era no la mitad de malo de lo que pudo ser. El altercado con Warrington le había probado eso.

Desde el incidente, su subyugador había mantenido distancia, dejando la mansión por largos periodos de tiempo. Hermione sólo había posado verdaderamente sus ojos en él cuando regresaba a casa o cuando salía a uno de sus largos viajes. Él raramente le da daba conocimiento de sus planes de irse y nunca, jamás decía adiós. Sus ausencias picaban su curiosidad, pero más que eso, la dejaban inquieta, porque, ¿qué iba a detener a cualquiera de ir y llevársela? Seguramente todos sabían ya que estaba ahí. Las miradas hambrientas de Crabbe y Goyle se lo decían.

Todos estos pensamientos la plagaron cuando corría sus dedos por los márgenes de las hojas de su libro, erizándolas, dispersando su rancia esencia en el aire. Sus ojos estaban escaneando el césped de en frente pero no viéndolo en verdad, su mente viajando muy lejos de donde estaba.

Su visión se salió de foco cuando la vista de un carruaje llegando de la carretera, rompió la escena. Su estómago tironeó mientras el carruaje paraba frente a la casa, pero se relajó sutilmente cuando la rubia cabeza de Draco Malfoy apareció, a su lado Gadsby, que había salido trotando para recibirlo, y desapareció en la casa. Escuchó sus pasos en el vestíbulo y vio su forma en un destello cuando se deslizó pasando la puerta. Dejando caer el libro en la mesa, Hermione se puso de pie y dejó la biblioteca, pasando por el vestíbulo hacia el estudio de Malfoy.

Nunca había visto esa habitación, la puerta siempre cerrada y bloqueada cuando no estaba, y nunca lo había visto realmente cuando él estaba en casa. Lo observó quitarse la capa de viaje y guantes, dejándolos sobre una de las cargadas sillas, suspirando mientras rodeaba el escritorio. Él la vio entonces, de pie en el marco de la puerta. En su rostro se registró sorpresa, pero rápidamente se transformó en fingida molestia.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Granger? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras y su voz aburrida, mientras acomodaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

Ignoró su pregunta y lo tomó más como una invitación, adentrándose en la habitación, mirando a su alrededor. La pared detrás de su escritorio estaba alineada completamente con libros y Hermione se estiró para observar sus lomos, abrir sus portadas y examinar detenidamente sus páginas. La parte sur de la pared de enfrente estaba completamente abierta, dejando ver los extensos jardines, el olor a lavanda tomillo inundando la habitación. Sus ojos cayeron en unas vitrinas de vidrio en la pared contraria a la ventana, y carraspeó cuando vio nada más que fila tras fila de varitas acomodadas en unos cojincitos, atrapadas detrás del cristal.

—¿Granger? —su voz quebró sus observaciones y se encontró con él no detrás del escritorio, sino recargado en el frente de este, las mangas de su camisa de vestir enrolladas en los codos, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Te fuiste por mucho tiempo —dijo Hermione, caminando lentamente por las orillas de las vitrinas, sus ojos memorizando el contenido de las repisas.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó, un timbre juguetón en su voz. Ella le dio una sonrisa condescendiente antes de girarse de nuevo a las varitas. —No toques esas.

—No puedo tocarlas —Hermione espetó, mientras avanzaba más por la pared. —Están detrás de…

Su voz se arrastró y su respiración se atascó en su garganta cuando sus ojos se posaron en una varita muy familiar. La había visto tal vez un millón de veces en su corta vida, el sauce tan familiar para ella como su propia varita. La había visto levantarse contra mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios, la había visto intentando hacerle un _desmaius_ en los encuentros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Su garganta se contrajo mientras inspeccionaba la usada madera del mango. Estiró el brazo, las puntas de sus dedos estirándose, si no para tocarla, al menos para acariciar el vidrio que la contenía.

Su movimiento fue detenido por unos finos y callosos dedos enredándose alrededor de su muñeca. Malfoy estaba directamente detrás suyo, su cuerpo tan cerca que podía sentir el calor emanando de él.

—Te dije que no tocaras —susurró directamente a su oído, su aliento revoloteando su cabello.

Soltó su muñeca de su agarre y puso tanta distancia entre ellos como era posible. Él le estaba sonriendo a medias mientras la veía alejarse de él, hacia el centro de la habitación. Le dio la espalda, mirando dentro de la vitrina.

—Es una vieja tradición de magos, nacida en los días en los que los magos se batían en duelo a muerte. El conquistador obtiene la varita de su oponente caído —Malfoy hizo un gesto hacia la pared. —Tengo muchas. Pero debo decir que la de Weasley es mi favorita.

La furia hirvió en Hermione mientras se cargaba hacia adelante, sus manos alcanzando su cuello, pero retrocedió justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. Atrapó sus muñecas con las manos, forzándola hacia el escritorio. Luchó para deshacerse de su agarre, y él se rió abiertamente de ella. Cegada por la rabia, hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar. Le escupió.

Su risa paró abruptamente, impacto brillando en sus facciones antes de ser remplazado con enojo. Soltó una de sus muñecas, agarrándola fuerte de la garganta. La mano libre de Hermione viajó hasta la muñeca de Draco, uñas arañando la piel mientras le cortaba la respiración, empujándola hasta que su espalda estuvo pegada al escritorio, su cuerpo presionado íntimamente con el suyo.

La dejaba respirar sólo lo justo para que no se desmayara, pero no lo suficiente como para que se sintiera cómoda. Tenía su otra muñeca sujetada sobre la cabeza, su boca a meros centímetros de la suya.

—Te podría tomar justo así —susurró, presionando más su cuerpo contra el suyo, y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más. —Podría hacerlo y ni siquiera podrías hacer nada al respecto.

—Me das asco —gruñó Hermione, y él se rió entre dientes.

—Eso lo has dejado muy claro —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras. Su mano dejó su garganta para fiarse en el brazo sobre su cabeza, enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

—Confiábamos en ti —dijo Hermione débilmente, su voz rompiéndose con un sollozo reprimido. —¡Harry confiaba en ti!

—Bueno, al final se comprobó que fue una mala decisión, ¿verdad? —Draco preguntó fríamente, sus labios acariciando su pulso.

—Déjame ir —Hermione rogó, deshaciéndose de sus manos.

—No dijiste por favor —contestó, alejándose para darle una mueca torcida.

—Jódete —espetó, y él rió de nuevo.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, amor —dijo lentamente, y la dejó golpearlo un poco debajo de él por un momento antes de suavizar el agarre en sus manos, alejándose de ella.

Hermione se recargó en el escritorio jadeando, su corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho. Una parte de ella sabía que Malfoy no la forzaría, pero otra parte pensaba que Malfoy era un maldito idiota. Malfoy era un mortífago, un asesino. Las violaciones seguramente no estaban en la lista de cosas que no haría. Se levantó lentamente, sus dedos frotándose en las caras posteriores de las muñecas, viendo unos moratones en forma de dedos formándose ya. Miró hacia arriba y lo encontró sonriéndole a medias, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Malfoy? —preguntó, mirándolo, tratando de mantener normal su respiración. —¿Por qué aún no me has matado?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que te mate? —preguntó, girando la cabeza hacia un lado, su cabello rubio casi blanco cayendo elegantemente sobre sus ojos. —¿Que te mande con Potty y la Comadreja? ¿Qué te absuelva de la culpa?

—Déjame ir —gruñó Hermione, sus ojos formando hoyos en él.

—No —respondió simplemente.

—¡No me puedes mantener encerrada aquí por el resto de mi vida! —Hermione lloró, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho desafiante.

—Darte sesenta y cinco mil pies cuadrados y setenta y cinco hectáreas puede ser difícilmente definido como 'tenerte aquí encerrada' —se mofó, y Hermione desvió la mirada, frustrada. —¿Y a dónde irías, de todas formas?

Hermione volvió a mirarlo y desvió la mirada casi de inmediato, su mente en blanco, viendo nada más lejos de las rejas de la Mansión Malfoy.

—¿Crees que si te dejo ir podrías simplemente salir por la puerta e incluirte en la sociedad? Muchas cosas han cambiado desde el final de la guerra, Granger —dijo él, sus ojos duros y fríos. —Los sangre mestiza son perseguidos y los hijos de muggles son de la misma clase que los elfos domésticos. Estás mucho mejor aquí.

—Me gustaría verlo por mí misma —dijo, con la cabeza bien alto, sacando la mandíbula desafiante.

La miró por un largo tiempo, midiéndola, su mete trabajando y cambiando. Recorrió el interior de su boca con la lengua antes de suspirar.

—¿Algún destino que tengas en mente? —le preguntó, y la mente de Hermione buscó por una ubicación.

—El Callejón Diagon —dijo, y él comenzó a reírse de ella.

—¿El Callejón Diagon? —cuestionó. —¿Necesitas recoger algo para la escuela?

—Quiero ir a Flourish y Blotts —respondió, defensiva. —Ya he leído todos los libros que tienes en tu biblioteca. ¿A menos que quieras darme acceso a tu colección?

Dio una cabezada hacia la pared de libros y él siguió su mirada, una expresión imposible de leer en sus facciones.

—No —, dijo. Se aclaró la garganta. —Flourish y Blotts estará bien.

La mandíbula de Hermione se cayó al suelo mientras él volvía detrás del escritorio, sentándose en la silla. Parpadeó hacia él unas cuantas veces antes de recuperar el habla.

—Tú… ¿puedo ir? —preguntó, atónita.

—Te llevaré mañana —respondió., mirándola cuando mojó su pluma y comenzó a escribir. —Ahora vete y déjame trabajar en paz.

* * *

_¡Hola! Sé que tardé más de lo normal en subir este capítulo, y lo siento, pero también tengo otras cosas que hacer. Intentaré actualizar tan rápido como pueda, pero no les prometo que cada dos semanas habrá nuevo capítulo. ¿Les gustó este? Es un poquito aburrido, es como de... transición, creo. Pero ya vienen cosas más emocionantes, les prometo. Estoy preguntándome en qué momento toda esta tensión sexual explotará. _

_Espero vernos pronto, ¡hasta luego!_


End file.
